Red
by Zyana
Summary: "It's easy," Louis starts, bringing a sense of deja vu. "two truths and a lie. Guess the lie and you get a point. Whoever gets the least amount of points has to do whatever the winner wants. Pretty simple." Clementine still wasn't sure how he convinced her to go along with this. Louis/Clem


"I have an idea."

She looked at Louis with a raised brow, skeptical, but interested. His eyes were instead tracing the window panes, arms hugging his knees to his chest. This is how Clementine had found him, sat on the window sill alone. She wondered if he was having trouble sleeping too after what happened with Marlon. Despite her questions, she had silently taken a seat across from him.

"A game." She couldn't help but groan at that as she watched Louis's face break into a grin.

"Why would I want to play any of your games?"

Louis turned to look at her, a soft smile on his lips that made her heart tighten in her chest.

"Afraid you'll lose?" He retaliates.

Clementine scoffs, competitiveness sparkling behind her eyes. "Nope, just afraid ill damage your self esteem when I wipe the floor with you."

"Confidence!" Louis quips with a laugh. "You'll need it."

Clementine rolled her eyes before she gestured for him to go on.

"It's easy," Louis starts, bringing a sense of deja vu. "two truths and a lie. Guess the lie and you get a point. Whoever gets the least amount of points has to do whatever the winner wants. Pretty simple."

Clementine still wasn't sure how he convinced her to go along with this.

"Well, get ready to do my dishes for at least a month."

"Pfft. Bring it on, Clem."

Louis swung his legs down to let them dangle above the ground, hands gripping the windows ledge. He placed a finger to his chin as he hummed, very dramatically thinking of some facts about himself.

"I hate the color red, I can play guitar." Louis pauses for dramatic effect before continuing, "I once starred in a play about hard boiled eggs."

Clementine snorted. "Easy. You can't play guitar." Louis raises an eyebrow in response. He was sure he would've stumped her with the guitar one, being so obviously musical.

"How so?" He asks.

"Well the guitar one is obvious, a prestigious school like this teaching kids guitar seems really unlikely, so no time to learn." Clementine paused to think for a second before continuing. "The last one almost got me, but it's pretty believable considering this all started while we were in elementary school. I bet you were the egg."

"Well of course."

Clementines eyes fell to the floor as she lets out a toothy grin. "Now for red. Red is difficult to match well, so I understand that because you're so high fashion." She gives him a wink and he cant help but melt. She was teasing and he loved it.

"But that cant be the only reason. You hate red for what it stands for. The colour of blood. Rage. I think we've all seen enough red in our lives..." Words fail to fall from Louis's lips, mouth agape from the shock of how easy she seemed to read him. Clementines eyes meet his.

"It's, uh... Your turn." She notices his avoidance of her words, but decides not to speak on it.

"I can't swim, I learned to stitch at eight." Clementine paused before holding up her hand. "I lost my finger to a walker."

She couldn't help but let out a smug smile as Louis studied her carefully. "The last one." Her smile instantly dropped and quickly turned into a scowl.

"You were too specific!" He defended himself with his hands raised in front of him in an attempt to fend her off. "You're also way too smart to ever get bit by one of those things."

Clementine raises her eyebrows and her eyes widen, resembling a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know how to answer his compliment, shifting uncomfortable in her seat, so she instead reached for her left sleeve.

"This," she started, peeling her sleeve back hesitantly, "Was my first stitch job. It's why im afraid of dogs."

Louis quickly slid closer to her, shifting his body to face her in the process. He gently held her arm in his to help get a better look. Clementine held her breath as he traced the scar with his fingers.

"Wow." Louis paused to look up at her. "Your technique needs some work, though."

Clementine doesn't hesitate to swat him in the chest, sending him back in his previous seat in the process. She rolls her sleeve back into place as she leans back once again.

"Your turn."

They sit there longer then they should have, reliving the past decade of their lives. Clementines revels in learning more about his past and his interests. He preferred Cartoon Network to Nickelodeon(She got that one wrong.); coffee over tea and winter over summer. He made sure to clarify that was before the dead started walking. She writes all his truths down in her head and stores them away for safe keeping.

In turn, she found herself getting more comfortable. With every soft and warm smile sent her way the easier it became to talk to him. Hearing so much about him made her realize just how little she genuinely lives. She can't remember the last time she wasn't focusing on survival or on AJ. With the thought of AJ, she doesn't feel so bad about it anymore. She does whatever she has to for him.

Light starts to creep over the horizon, catching Louis's attention. The light seemed to highlight the stain of blood in the courtyard, reminding him of the reality he nearly forgot about. His gaze soon settles on the newly placed cross. It was his turn.

"My best friend is dead, the only true sort of family ive had all my life. Marlon was too broken for this world." Louis paused, turning to look at his lap with an angry glare. His eyebrows furrowed together as he crinkled his nose. "He was robbed of any chance of redemption."

Every word is like a shot to the chest. Clementine slowly curls in on herself, burrowing her head into her hands as she hunches over. The only sound between them is her heavy and unfinished breaths.

"I am the reason Marlon is dead; I've caused more deaths then I have fingers and toes." Her admission hangs in the air for a moment before Clementine regains her composure. She sits up, back straight and shoulders wide. Her voice quivers. "I am so fucking sorry."

The sound of her voice quivering breaks him. His throat tightens and his eyes start to fill with tears. He does the last thing Clementine expects. Louis pulls her into a hug.

It takes a moment for her brain to catch up, but soon her arms find their way around his waist. She burrows her face into his neck to stop herself from breaking down. Clementine feels his tears down her back. He squeezes her tightly and she understands.

Acceptance.

"This was a stupid game." She jokes but her voice trembles.

Her hand creates an absentminded pattern in his back. Louis laughs.

"It's not too late for him, Clem." She pretends to not know who he is talking about.

Louis goes to pull away but the warmth of his skin radiates from under his duster and she can't help herself. Clementine tightens her hold and closes her eyes, moving her head to rest it against his chest.

"Just one more moment. Let our problems not exist for just one more moment."

In one short night they realize just how much they need one another.


End file.
